Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black
by Luvya
Summary: Chapter 20: With 6 of the tamers 'in another world' can Kenta, Kazu, Suzi and Ryo put away there differences and save them CHAPTER 20 UP!(Rukato Lee/Juri)
1. Chapter 1: A meeting with the past

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

Me: Okay, Okay, I know I should be continuing my other fanfic but I just **HAD** to start this fic 

Henry: Well are you going to continue the other fic?

Me: Yeah….

Terriermon: But what about all the other fics that you promise to Finish and you don't? 

Me: I WILLL

Terriermon: Momentai already… 

Me: I only own the things that you don't recognize there is that a good enough disclaimer?

Rika: You could of done better than that!

Me: oh shut up… on to the fic!

Part 1: The Adventures not over yet

_Maybe the Aliens are trying to get through to us-_ Izzy Izumi

"Okay so tell me again _why_ we can't keep on being partners?" Agent Takato 'T' Matsuki angrily asked. 

"Yeah I mean, we could live with out Goggle head and Dinoboy but they could need us," Terriermon piped up sounding awfully like Rika Nonaka. Takato glared and Terriermon.

"Well you see thanks to Agent A neutralising 2 of our top Agents we now have to get 2 new agents and seeing as you 2- I mean 4 defeated the D-Reaper and also have digimon partners I figured that you could help the 2 new ones." Agent Zed explained.  Agent Henry 'H' Wong nodded and Takato unwilling agreed. 

"You might know of two people who are trying out as they both have digimon partners," Zed warned. "Don't let your judgement get the better of you."

"Alright, so when are they coming in?" Takato grumpily asked.

"In about 5 seconds" Zed said looking at his watch.

"WHAT?" Henry and Takato Exclaimed together, not expecting it to be so soon.

"Actually in 2.5 seconds" Zed corrected himself. Promptly the door opened and another of the old tamers came out. 

"There here" Agent Ryo called out. Takato scowled.

"Wow there early" Zed said still looking at his watch.

"I still don't see why Ryo doesn't get a nickname," He whispered to Henry as they followed Zed out and Henry just sighed.

"Aright I am Agent Zed have you ever thought that you where alone in the world?" Zed paused while the group nodded. "Well your right, you've probably seen or heard of that TV show digimon?" The group nodded again. "It does exist" Zed paused for an affect while all but two people gasped.

~*^*~

"Hey Henry don't you think the woman with the red hair looks familiar?" Takato asked his friend from behind a 2-way mirror. Henry nodded.     

"Yeah and the one next to her looks familiar as well." Henry pointed out to his friend.    At that moment they both figured it out.

"No it can't be…" Takato murmured.

"But it has to be…" Henry finished.

"Why don't you too just say it? Its Rika and Jeri out there" Terriermon finished for them both.

~*^*~

Wow so that's there jobs in the future… I wonder whats going to happen next? Well we'll just wait and see next time on Digimon Digital Monsters… 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

Me: Okay… I have some sad news… but in away its good news too….

Rika: Get on with it already…

Me: Alright *sighs* how do I get my self into this… okay My other Tamer's fic is nearly finished… and I think some people might not like me for the ending… anyway back to this fic…

Terriermon: She doesn't own Digimon or MIB *mutters* thank god… only the characters that you don't recognize.

Me: Oh and before I go I'd like to introduce you to my digimon… *A Biyomon which is all black comes into view*

Terriermon: Whoa… a Black Biyomon virus type digimon, watch out for her poison twister it's harmful in every way necessary.  

Black Biyomon: Hi Everyone! Got any food?

Me: *groans* onto the fic…

Part 2: New Friends

_You know the difference between you and me? I make this look good- _Agent Jay MIB

Okay so Takato and Henry find out that they cant be partners anymore coz Agent A happened to neutralised 2 agents and so they have to help train to new agents… now they've realised that 2 old acquaintances might get through….

"Takatomon can I have some food?" Takato groaned. 

"Now is not the time Guilmon…" He told his digimon.

"Uh… I'm kinda hungry too Henry" Terriermon spoke up.

"Okay go to the kitchen and see if Culamon's left you guys any creampuffs or Guilmon bread left…" Henry advised. The two digimon nodded and ran down to the kitchen. 

"What are they doing here?" Takato asked his friend looking back at the two girls.

"I dunno… maybe coz they have digimon Zed recruited them and are just putting them through the standard tests…" Henry replied. Takato nodded, and continued to watch. He remembered the last time they saw the girls.

Flashback 

_"I'm sorry… we have to do this…" Jeri said Takato scoffed._

_"You Don't HAVE to do this… you could just stay here" _

_"Takato don't make this harder than it already is…" Jeri pleaded._

_"What Rika's leaving all the dirty work for you to do? Is that it Jeri??" _

_"Takato that's not fair" Rika spoke up for the first time._

_"Well I'll tell you what's not fair… you two going halfway a cross the world and then not telling us until the day that you are actually leaving" Takato said coldly.   
"Takato… they have to go… don't leave this on bad terms. Who knows when we will see them again" Henry spoke up._

_"I don't care… Rika as far as I'm concerned I never want to see you again. Where through" Takato finished he turned to Guilmon, "Come on Guilmon where going…"_

_Flashback ends_

"All right can all digimon that are present please show your faces" Agent Zed said and Renamon and Leomon came out of the shadows.

"When did Leomon come back?" Henry said awed.

"Don't you know anything Henry? All digimon come back at some stage…" A voice came from behind them. 

"Terriermon what did I tell you about… Oh Black Terriermon I didn't see you there" Henry said spotting Terriermon's near double.

"Hey DC" Takato said spotting his friend near them.

"Hey how's it going?" Agent DC asked. 

"Good… just checking to see who our new partners are… I think I know who mines going to end up being…" Takato said with a slight scowl.

"Takato you never know…" Henry started…

"Henry… how many times have Rika and I been partners or ended up near together? Answer: Too many… so I'm almost sure we'll end up being partners…" Takato interrupted.

"Uh okay…" DC looked confused for a couple of minutes.

"Long story" Takato and Henry coursed and DC nodded.

"Lets see how they're going huh?" 

"Hey where are Terriermon and Guilmon?" Black Terriermon asked.

"There in the Kitchen…" Black Terriermon's eyes lit up.

"Oooo can I go DC? Please, please, please?" DC sweatdroped and nodded so Black Terriermon ran off.

Wow… Takato's harsh when he wants to be right??? Lets see what happens next time on digimon: digital monsters…


	3. Chapter 3: Suprises Suprises Suprises

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

Me: Okay I know I should be getting the other chapter to Digimon Tamers: A new Beginning or what ever its called but this part was calling out to be written…

Dark Biyomon: that and she doesn't want to come one step closer to finishing that fic…

Me: Dark Biyomon! Okay I don't own Digimon, MIB, DC or Black Terriermon 

Dark Biyomon: In which the world sighs a huge sigh of relief. 

Me: Dark Biyomon….

Dark Biyomon: What?? Onto the fic!

Part 3: Surprises, Surprises, Sunrises 

_"I told you someone would come"- _Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures)

_"I wish you wouldn't do this sort of thing Yolei"_- Hawkmon

_"At this point so do I"_- Yolei 

"And this brings us to the final test an eye exam" Agent Zed concluded. Rika sighed; she half wondered how Agent Zed had known about Leomon and Renamon but mostly she was astonished that after 3 years she had met up with Jeri. 

"Uh Jeri, Rika could you please follow me?" A voice asked breaking Rika's train of thoughts. 

"I'm Agent L and this is my partner Dark Biyomon," The woman agent told the two.

"Dark Biyomon?" Jeri asked curiously.

"That would be me" A digimon spoke up looking awfully like Biyomon except Black.

"Dark Biyomon, A virus type digimon be aware of her poison twister attack which can destroy her enemy's in a second"

"Anyway can you please follow me," Agent L repeated. Rika suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar looking tail. _It can't be… can it?_ Rika asked herself.

"Terriermon **I** was going to eat that" A angry voice yelled out.

"Snooze you loose" A very familiar voice went through.

"That cant be who I think it is can it?" Renamon asked out loud.

"Out of all the places they cant be here…" Leomon started as well. Rika and Jeri's mouths opened in shock when they spotted two very familiar and one not so familiar digimon coming out of a room.

"Jeri… Long time no see," Terriermon said with a wave.

"Oh boy… Takato's not gonna like this" Guilmon muttered.

"Guys shouldn't you be with Takato, Henry and DC?" Agent L asked the three digimon.

"Well Guilmon here got hungry, then I got hungry so Takato and Henry sent us off to the kitchen" Terriermon said sheepishly 

"Then I came down and DC sent me off to the kitchen" Dark Terriermon finished.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed out.

"Agent Zed I was just bringing Rika and Jeri down to see you" Agent L quickly spoke up.

"Why aren't you three with your tamers?" Agent Zed asked the digimon.

"Well…" The three started.

"They where hungry" Agent L quickly stated not wanting to hear it again.

"Alright… well Agent T, Agent H and Agent DC are waiting" Agent Zed said. The 3 digimon followed Rika, Jeri and Agent down to where Takato and the others where waiting.

~*^*~

"Knowing my luck, I'll most likely get Rika as my partner…" Rika heard Takato's voice say, while they where getting closer and closer to the place that she didn't really want to be.

"Hey at least it would be you and not Ryo" Rika's face turned into a scowl as she head the name.

"Hey Digimon Queen long time no see" A voice popped up from behind them. Rika whipped her head around and saw the one person that she didn't want to see, okay make that the **second **person that she didn't want to see.

"Mr Perfect, what are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I work here… Oh sorry Agent Zed I'll let you take them to their partners now" Ryo apologized and wondered off, while Rika looked on in shock. 

"Whoa, I never thought you'd be able to get **him** to apologize." 

"Rika hurry up" Jeri called out, as she turned into the room that Takato's voice came from.

"Ladies, this is Agent T, Agent H and Agent DC" Agent Zed told the two as Rika came in, Takato and Henry looked the same just a tiny bit older.

"Agent T this will be your partner… Agent… R" Rika watched as Takato's face turn into a scowl and then he turned away. "Agent H" Zed started again. 

"I know, this will be my new partner" Henry interrupted. 

"Right, Agent J and Agent R you will find the only suit you will need for the rest of your life, and welcome to Digimon In Black" Rika finally figured out that Zed was talking to Rika and Jeri. 

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The lines are set

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

Me: Wow, Fanfiction.net is finally back up!

Dark Biyomon: Yeah and you're doing a monster update aren't you?

  
Me: Not that much of a monster update I'm only updating 2 fics!

Dark Biyomon: True, anyway you need to go do some more shopping

Me: WHAT? I went to the shop yesterday, I can't already be out of food!

Dark Biyomon: Well you are!

Me: I still can't believe that you ate all of my food!

Dark Biyomon: Believe it buckko anyway I didn't eat all of your food, I gave some to Terriermon and Black Terriermon  

Me: *sighs* okay, the only things I do own are Dark Biyomon (which sometimes I wish I didn't!) and my self; every thing else belongs to their owners!

Part 4: Battle lines are drawn…

_Um guys let's not make the ultra powerful digimon angry by interrupting him ok? - _Takato 

Surrender or be destroyed-Zhuqiaomon 

_I don't suppose there's a third choice- _Terriermon 

"Alright from now on you will be a fragment of the imagination, a memory" Henry started in monotone, as he if he had said it all before.

"Wait a second! You mean where going to be erased from the world? How exactly can you do that? I mean unfortunately I still remember YOU" Rika interrupted Henry.

"If you let him finish he was getting to that" Takato retorted.

"Listen Goggle head I wasn't asking **you **I was asking Einstein here and even though where supposedly partners for this thing doesn't mean I still haven't forgiven you" Rika exploded.  

"Wait a second, you forgiven **me**? Shouldn't it be I still haven't forgiven **you**?" Takato angrily replied, Henry could see a dark red aura around Takato.

"Uh Takato maybe you should calm down" Jeri suggested Henry then knew that she had seen it too.

"Me calm down after she didn't even bother telling me that she was going to be leaving until the day that she actually **left**?"

"Look, Takato, I'm still as angry as you are but we need to get along with them as we are going to be partners" Henry spoke up/

"Alright" Takato angrily muttered.

"Any back to your question Rika, we do have the technology to well… erase you from well…existence so I would really like to get back to explaining this to you" Rika nodded.

"Alright, you will have no birth marks, no finger prints, just like I said like I said before, you will only be a distant memory to those who meet." Henry finished. Rika and Jeri just looked well, confused. 

"I still don't get why…" Rika's voice trailed off as she saw Takato angrily glare at her once again. Henry sighed again.

"Well think about all the sightings of digimon we've seen if any of the other people remembered the digimon we'd never get a single moment's peace, and they'd probably be like Yamaki and want to destroy ever single one of them." Henry explained. Rika nodded and they continued walking when they heard an argument brake out.

"Even though our partners are partners I'm still the stronger digimon"

"No your not **I** am"

"I am"

"No I am"

"I am"

"No I am" Takato and Henry both sighed as Rika and Jeri looked confused.

"Guys you have to get over this, you do work together," Another voice said.

"No **you** work together, we just stay with you and therefore I have to put up with her" the digimon replied.

"Hey DC, even though I hate to do this, the only way there actually going to get over about who's the strongest is by fighting each other" A forth voice spoke up.

"I guess so…" Rika's face brightened up, and Takato and Henry exchanged a glance.

"Hey that would be cool, and after I defeat Dark Biyomon I can finally go against Terriermon!"  Terriermon's face lit up, like Culamon's would in a candy store.

"Whoa Henry we **have** to watch this!" Terriermon exclaimed. Henry looked worried for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah alright." They went around the corner, and saw Agent L with what looked like Biyomon except Darker, and Agent DC with what looked like Terriermon except black.

"Who are those digimon?" Jeri asked.

 "This is Dark Biyomon, a virus type digimon with an attack that would flatten any enemy." Agent L proudly said.

"And I am Black Terriermon, just like Terriermon I'm a data type digimon, my attacks Dark Tornado and Crimson blast will blow you away" Black Terriermon spoke up before DC could get a word in. (A/N Hope I've gotten that right DC)

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Henry asked his friends.

"H It's the only way, otherwise we'll never get these to work together" L replied. DC could only nod in agreement. 

"All right but Terriermon and Black Terriermon are **not** fighting together" Henry said firmly. Black Terriermon sighed and nodded.

To be continued…

A/N: Please read and review and vote for whom you want to win, Dark Biyomon or Black Terriermon, and weather or not you want Henry to give in and let Black Terriermon and Terriermon fight. Oh and DC You cant vote lol


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Masters Return?

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

Me: Okay since technically only DC and I have really voted I've decided to let someone else choose it, and that someone is someone from school….

Diva: That would be ME!!!! And no I'm not just going to pick my friends but your not gonna find out who wins until they actually WIN

Dark Biyomon: I still don't see why I couldn't choose…

Me: Well duh… isn't that a bit obvious? I can't believe you and Black Terriermon both don't get why I made that rule…

Dark Biyomon: Well were just proud of our partners….

Me: Ok then…. Oh and before I forget Suzie is 18 in this fic k? (Except now it's Susan)

Diva: Even though I'm new to this… shouldn't we do the disclaimer?

Me: Yep do you want to…

Diva: Okay Luvya only owns Dark Biyomon she also only owns what you don't recognize, apart from DC and Black Terriermon.

Part Five: The Dark Masters… Return__

_We haven't finished yet. Growlmon is still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be right there by his side! -_Takato 

"Are you sure about this?" Takato asked Agent L and Agent DC again.

"WHERE POSTIVE" They both yelled finally, after hearing it for about the fiftieth time from the other tamers. The other 4 just laughed.

"Alright are you ready to lose?" Dark Biyomon taunted.

"No I'm not coz you know I'm gonna win" Black Terriermon retorted

"Guys cant you just stop talking and get this battle over with" Agent L asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Alright…" Black Terriermon started but unfortunately got interrupted by a voice on the loud speaker.

"Attention Agents R, T, L, H, J, DC, Ryo, K, Kaz and S please come to Agent Z's office NOW! Oh and please bring your partners" Black Terriermon and Dark Biyomon groaned loudly.

"Well you just got lucky" Dark Biyomon quickly said, "You know I would have won"

"No I would have" Black Terriermon retorted.

"No I would have" 

"I would have"

"No I would have" Both L and DC sweatdroped. 

"Guys come on we got to get going" Takato interrupted them both. L and DC both nodded, and the four ran to catch up to Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri (oh and their digimon). 

"Yo, Jeri, Rika long time no see" Rika groaned as she heard the voice. 

"Out of all the people **you **_and_ **goggle-head** had to be here" She muttered slightly as she saw Ryo. Takato sighed. Rika certainly hadn't changed a bit and he didn't know weather or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Alright apart from DC and L all of you worked together to defeat the D-Reaper, and we now need your help to defeat the 4 most deadliest digimon in the digiworld at the moment." Zed started. 

"In the digiworld? How _do _you know this?" Rika interrupted. 

"Gennai told me," Zed said simply, while all of them looked on in shock.

"You mean he's…. real?" Takato managed to get out.

"Yes, how else do you think we get our information from the digital world?" Zed asked not really expecting an answer.

"From Yamaki" Henry stated.

"From My Dad" Susan, formally known as Suzie automatically said.

"From Hypo's" Takato suggested.

"Let the man continue guys" Ryo said not letting anyone else put in their idea.

"Thank you Ryo, now the four most deadliest digimon have tried to take over the digiworld again…"

"Again?? You mean they've tried before?" L interrupted.

"Yes, many years ago the dark masters tried to take over the digital world but 8 children managed to stop them." 

"The digidestioned?" Takato breathed. 

"How did you… oh yeah… anyway yes the digidestioned managed to defeat them but now they are back and we need to send you into the digital world and defeat them before they become stronger then they are now" 

"If kid's can defeat them we can to right guys?" Takato said optimistically. Rika sighed. _That Takato always looking on the bright side. _She thought to herself.

"I said RIGHT GUYS?" Everyone nodded. 

"Right!"  

"Now lets go back to the digiworld!" 

To be continued

Me: Okay I know that was short but I just wanted to clear everything up. And I needed an enemy for them and the dark masters seemed perfect, I mean Puppetmon, Metal Seadramon, Machinedramon and Piedmon what more could you want??

Dark Biyomon: Porky??? Come on Black Terriermon, you know you want to give me some. Don't forget to read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hi ho Hi ho its off to the di...

Digimon Tamers: Digimon In Black

**Dark Biyomon: **Hello??? Anyone home???

**Me:** *muffled* in here

**Dark Biyomon:** where??

**Me:** *still muffled* HERE

Dark Biyomon finds me in a closet 

**Dark Biyomon:** What are you doing here???

**Me:** I'm hiding from Rika seeing as she wants to kill me for putting Ryo in this fic…

**Rika:** *in the back round* Where is she?? Let me at her… (Ect…)

Dark Biyomon: oh…. *starts to yell out* She's in… 

**Me:** What are you crazy??? She'll kill you to…

**Dark Biyomon:** Me… what did I do???

**Me:** You're my digimon of course she'll kill you!

**Dark Biyomon:** Oh… anyway shouldn't you be getting the fic started??

**Me:** Oh yeah do the disclaimer so we can get this over with

**Dark Biyomon:** *reading off a bit of paper* Luvya doesn't own digimon, DC or Black Terriermon. She only owns the basic plot line to the story oh and me, which sometimes she wishes, that she doesn't HEY!!!!

Part Six: Hi Ho Hi Ho its back to the digiworld we go…

_Maybe it's the aliens…- Izzy_

"Hold it!" Zed ordered.

"What??" Rika asked impatiently. 

"I think you might need some stuff for your trips so I suggest you go back to your homes and start packing for the digiworld. Also the Dark Masters aren't as weak as you think. They are all Mega digimon; the chosen children had a hard time beating them." Zed explained.

"Alright" All the tamers and DC and L replied impatiently. They each went home to pack up some over night gear. Henry sighed as he heard two sets of arguments going out the door.

"Come on Takato, you know you'll have to talk to me at some time I mean we are **partners **after all" Rika pleaded.

"You really expect me to forgive you? I guess you don't know me as well as I thought…" Takato stated coldly.

"You know this is exactly why I didn't tell you why I left…" Rika muttered angrily. Mean while another argument was going on.

"You do know I would have won that battle." Dark Biyomon stated 

"I have to correct you on that, I would have one the battle" Black Terriermon automatically replied.

"No I would have!"

"I would have"

"I would have"

"Guys cant you shut up for once?" L asked getting rather impatient with them both. They both turned to her.

"No," they replied simply and returned to their argument.

"What's on your mind?" Henry turned to the voice. It was Jeri. He felt himself get nervous and intently he knew he still had feelings for her.

"Just thinking how we are going to work together and defeat the dark masters with Black Terriermon, Dark Biyomon, Takato and Rika all fighting," Henry explained.

"Yeah… your not still angry at me are you?" Jeri asked.

"I was never angry at you" Henry stated honestly.

"You weren't?"

"No, sure I was slightly annoyed that you hadn't told me that you where leaving until you where actually leaving but I couldn't be angry at you" 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier it's just that Rika wanted to tell Takato first and she made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. That kind of back fired though because that meant we couldn't tell anyone we where leaving until we actually left" Jeri explained.

"That's okay I would of done the same thing if Takato asked me too and I'm almost positive that Takato would have done the exact same thing that Rika did." 

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeri said with a question in her voice.

"You count on it! Anyway, Terriermon's gonna kill me if we don't go…" Henry joked.

"Alright bye…"

"Bye..."

~*^*~Next Day~*^*~

After an almost sleepless night sleep Takato got up to get ready to go to the digital world, for the second time in his life.  He sighed as he grabbed the backpack that he had packed the night before. Guilmon was happy to go back to the digital world _Maybe we'll go back to primary village_ He had said cheerfully, with Takato sweatdroping. 

"Come on Guilmon time to go"

"Yay, going back to the digital world today hip, hip hurray!" Guilmon cheered. Takato sighed, he sometimes wished why he had the child like digimon and Henry or Rika didn't. 

~*^*~

"Finally where all here" Rika stated impatiently as they spotted Takato and Guilmon running into the building.

  "Sorry I'm late your majesty," Takato mocked he then turned to Zed "Alright lets get this show on the road!" he said to his boss.

"I just want to say something before you leave, BECAREFULL!" Zed told the group.

"Don't worry we have our laptops and everything in case of an emergency." Henry stated. 

"Darn it I knew there was something that I had forgotten" They turned to see Kazu looking slightly nervous.

"You forgot your laptop?!" Takato yelled, shocking Rika and Jeri.

"How was I supposed to know to bring it? Zed never said so…" Kazu weakly said in his defence.

"Your supposed to know to bring your laptop at all times! What if you get separated from the group and Gardromon? Like I was with Guilmon you all know how long that took for me to find you guys…" (See Notes) Takato scolded.

"Look he made a mistake, besides Jeri and I didn't bring a laptop, goggle head." Rika spoke up in Kazu's defence.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Rika would speak up for Kazu" Kenta whispered to DC. 

"Actually I did bring a laptop," Jeri quickly stated not wanting to get into the argument. 

"Can we just go??" L asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I mean the longer we sit here arguing the longer the dark masters are taking over the digiworld" Henry agreed.

"Alright" Takato angrily muttered "But don't blame me if you two get split up and don't have a laptop with you to contact us" Takato told Rika and Kazu. He then jumped through into the digiport.

To be continued….

Notes: All right there is really only one note to put up here, In this story Takato didn't find Henry and Terriermon until he was just about to get killed by a deva.


	7. Chapter 7: Where BACK

DIB7: Where BACK

_Hey you wreaked my concert- Matt Ishida_

_Nice to see you've set your priories straight Matt- Tai Kymiya (Yet Another Digi Christmas) _

Dark Biyomon: Hey anyone around????? Anyone what's so ever???? Well seeing as she's not here….

Me: *Runs in* don't touch the computer!

Dark Biyomon: Why would I do that???

Me: Just do the disclaimer would you???

Dark Biyomon: I'm sick of doing the disclaimer! YOU do the disclaimer!

Me: Fine then I don't own digimon, DC or Black Terriermon. 

~*^*~

"Where is everyone?" Was the first thing Takato heard when he came to. He looked around to see that Rika, Renamon, DC, Black Terriermon and thankfully Guilmon.

"Um… I don't know… maybe there in the digital world???" Black Terriermon replied. Takato sighed. 

"I knew this would happen," He muttered out loud.

"Can't a mon get some sleep around here?" Renamon angrily muttered, "hey wait a minute why am I sleeping????" She shot up.

"Uh maybe cause that's what where all doing???" Rika supplied.

"I hate to say I told you so but I did tell you to bring your laptops" Takato said grinning at Rika's shocked face. He whipped out his laptop (which looked exactly like Izzy's but red and white) and started to type a quick email to the others.

_Guys, _

_            We seem to have been split up let's regroup @ the place where we first came to the digital world you know where we first found Culamon?? Anyway hope to see you guys soon…_

_                                    Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, DC and Black Terriermon_

"I hope L's okay" DC muttered to himself worried about his partner.

~*^*~

"This is turning out better than I planned." Piedmon said looking at some screens in his castle.

"Yeah who knew those brats would split up when they came to the digiworld." Puppetmon joined in.

"Would you stop talking and go show yourself???"  Piedmon angrily told Puppetmon. 

"Alright, its play time…" 

~*^*~

"Hey where is everyone??" Henry heard as he woke up. He must of hit his head when he fell, he stretched his arms and legs, and luckily nothing was injured. He looked around only Jeri, Leomon, Suzy, Lupmon, Terriermon and himself where there. 

"I don't know maybe we got split up when we fell…" He replied. He noticed that Terriermon was asleep. He shock his digimon.

"I don't want to go to school today Henry" Terriermon muttered as he turned over. Henry sighed and tried to think up away to wake his digimon up. He then had a great idea; he walked over to Suzy and started to whisper in her ear, she giggled and nodded. Suzy then walked over to Terriermon.

"Terwiemon time to play pwinsess pwetty pants" She said in her baby voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Terriermon shot up and ran behind Henry, who was cracking up in laugher. 

"Henry that was mean" Terriermon complained.

"Moumantai Terriermon" Henry replied. Jeri couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Then she heard a familiar computerised voice.

"You've got mail" Jeri got out her lab top. (Yellow one just like Izzy's) 

"What is it??" Henry asked.

"Takato, Rika and DC are all okay." She proceeded to type out a reply.

_Okay Takato,_

_ Suzy, Lupmon, Henry, Terriermon, Leomon and I will be there soon, I'm not sure where L, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo are but they should theologically be fine._

_                        Jeri._

"Takato and Rika are together??? Boy I feel sorry for DC" Terriermon said cheekily. 

"Terriermon have I taught you the meaning of tact yet?" Henry asked.

"Moumantai Henry" Terriermon replied

~*^*~

"I'm a happy digimon yes I am, happy, happy me" L groaned as she turned over. 

"Dark Biyomon can you do me a favour and SHUT UP" She told her digimon.

"Sorry miss grumpy bones."  L suddenly got up.

"Where is everyone???" She asked in a panic.

"I don't know we are the only ones here." Dark Biyomon replied.

"PUPPET PAMMEL" 

"This is just great" L automatically said to herself.

"POSION TWISTER" Dark Biyomon yelled out protecting her partner. _What card should I pick?? What card?? _L thought to herself looking through her cards. _Ahh…._

"DIGIMODIFY…WARGREYMON'S SHEILD ACTVIATE" L yelled out, instantly Wargreymon's shield came to aid Dark Biyomon. Suddenly she heard beeping from her laptop. (Like Izzy's but Purple and pink) which she got out and read Takato's email and was a little confused.

            _Takato_

_                        Slight problem, where did you guys first land in the digiworld??? I have no idea… _

_                                    L_

 ~*^*~

"Kazu wake up!" Kenta shook his partner, trying to get him awake. Ryo fortunately was the first to awake, and they had already got Takato's email, and typed up a reply.

"Eh???" Kazu asked.

"Where in the digiworld!" He exclaimed.

"In case you forgot we already we've been to the digiworld before airhead" Kazu replied.

"Oh yeah… But this time we came here with DIGIMON!" Kenta exclaimed.

"So??" 

"Never mind…"

~*^*~

"Uh Guys… we have a little trouble…" Takato told Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, DC and Black Terriermon.

"What's that Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"You see… L and Dark Biyomon are by themselves, they have absolutely no idea where we first met up." Takato explained.

~*^*~

"I grow tired of this game…" Puppetmon complained.

"Maybe that's because your losing??" Dark Biyomon taunted.

"You know you don't need to rub it in…" Puppetmon replied he then had an idea, "L is it??? How would you like to be my tamer???" He asked her, she immediately shook her head. 

"Dark Biyomon's my tamer and I'm not going to trade her for anything!" She exclaimed.

"Why not, your obviously strong tamer" Puppetmon complimented.

"Because I don't train digimon that want to take over the world." L replied.

"Come on please…."

"What part of NO don't you understand??" Dark Biyomon said before L could say anything.

"Please…" Puppetmon asked again.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Then you and your friends will suffer…" Puppetmon then went off.

"What have I done??" L asked herself, sitting down to think.

~*^*~

"Alright, DC and Rika will go to the meeting place and I'll go with Guilmon to find L" Takato said to his friends.

"Sure goggle head… you go be the hero…" Rika muttered while DC gave her a warning glance.

"Look its easier if you go with DC and I go find L because _I_ have a lab top and you don't" Takato pointed out.

"Alright…" Rika said unwillingly.

To be continued….

Narrator: I wonder what Puppetmon meant by saying you and your friends will suffer? And will the group meet up??? Also will Takato find L? All the answers and more in the next episode of Digimon In Black


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Friends

DIB8: Saving Friends 

Why am I always running after him? - Takato Matsuki 

**Me: **Ah… peace and quiet…. Dark Biyomon's working on a 'Top secret' thing at the moment so it's just me…. Reminds me of the old days before I had a digimon.

**Takato: **There where old days?

**Me: **I knew it was too good to be true… yeah remember before you created Guilmon?? Back when you wouldn't have to worry about Guilmon getting into trouble or anything like that?

**Takato: **Nah I like it how it is now….

**Me:** Yeah I suppose I do to… okay disclaimer time: I don't own digimon otherwise Takato and Rika would be together instead of putting Takato and Jeri and also Tai and Sora would be together instead of Sora and Matt… what WHERE they thinking???

~*^*~

Takato: Hey guys long time no see! Well where in the digiworld now and some how we all managed to get split up… I ended up with DC and Rika and their digimon, Kenta, Kazu and Ryo managed to end up together some how as did Henry, Jeri and Suzy… and L landed by herself. Fortunately we all landed with our digimon so that's a good thing I guess… now I've gone to find L and everyone else is going to meet up where first landed in the digiworld…. I hope everyone gets there all right…

~*^*~

"I can't believe Goggle-head made me come with a cheap imitation of a Terriermon instead of helping him find L." Rika angrily muttered to herself.

"Hey some of us CAN hear you know…" Black Terriermon retorted back, "Anyway since we left Takatomon you've been complaining about him, do you still like him or something?" the digimon asked. Rika for once couldn't think of an answer and Black Terriermon smiled, knowing that he had won that round.

~*^*~

"Hey Guilmon, you don't think I'm too tough on Rika do you boy?" Takato asked his digimon as they went in search of L.

"Uh maybe… I'm not sure… what is touch Takatomon?" Takato sweatdroped.

"After all this time you STILL call me Takatomon????" He asked his digimon.

"Well that's what you told me to call you isn't it?" Guilmon replied.

"Wowee another tamer all by himself…." Puppetmon said to himself. Could things get ANY worse?? Takato asked himself. 

"PUPPET PAMEL!" Takato sighed. I stand corrected…

"Takatomon can I?" Guilmon asked.

"You bet!! Digimodify digital evolution activate…" 

"Guilmon digivoles to…"

"GROWMON!"

"PYRO SPEAR" (A/N: I think….)

~*^*~

"Puppetmon's attacking…" Dark Biyomon said suddenly.

"What do you mean Puppetmon's attacking?" L asked standing up instantly.

"I don't know… just that Puppetmon's attacking!"

"Lets go!" L replied. Dark Biyomon started to run and L followed silently wondering how Dark Biyomon knew that Puppetmon was attacking…

~*^*~

"Metal Seadramon, why don't you go surprise our group of friends over there…" Piedmon suggested pointing one of the tamers group.

"Alright boss…"

"And Machinedramon why don't you go attack that group?" Piedmon said pointing to another group.

"You got it boss"   
  


~*^*~

"Ah some little lost tamers…" Metal Seadramon mocked.

"Who you think you are calling me little?" Black Terriermon asked

"Well your smaller than me so obviously your little… and you also look lost so therefore your little lost tamers…" He replied.

"Some digimon need to learn the meaning of tact," Black Terriermon muttered. DC scoffed.

"Your one to talk…" 

"Thunder Javelin"

"Okay Renamon, time to turn up the heat!"

"Digimodify digital evolution activate" Rika yelled

"Renamon digivoles to…"

"Sakuyamon"

"Black Terriermon are we going to let them have all the fun?" DC asked his digimon 

"No way!" 

"Digi modify digital evolution activate" DC yelled out.

"Black Terriermon digivoles to…"

"Black Rappiedmon"  

"Lets get this battle on the road."

~*^*~

"Gardromon you ready to kick some digital butt?" Kazu yelled out.

"You got it Kazu!" Like nearly everyone else a dark master had started to attack Kazu, Kenta and Ryo.

"DIGIMODIFY SPEED ACTIVIATE" Kazu yelled out.

"Geeze Kazu can you yell it out any louder?" Kenta asked rubbing his ears.

"Hey it wasn't that loud." 

"GIGA CANNON!"

"Guardian Barrage" Gardromon called out in response to Mashindramon's attack. 

~*^*~

Unlike the other groups Jeri, Suzy and Henry hadn't had a dark master attack them yet. 

"Leomon?" A weak voice called out. Everyone turned around; they couldn't spot anyone.

"Who is it???" Jeri queried. Leomon shook his head he knew the voice but he still didn't know who it was. 

"It's coming from over there" Suzy claimed, pointing over to the right.

"Okay this might bring back some memories…. We fight because we have to fight… we've been fighting since the dawn of time…" Suddenly it clicked.

"Ogremon?" the lion digimon queried.

"You got it." The goblin digimon came out. 

"I haven't seen you since…" Leomon couldn't say it…

"Since you saved those digidestioned??? You got it!" Leomon smiled, even though they where supposedly mortal enemy's they where still friends. Kinda like Rika and Ryo where…

"Hey we never did get to finish our battle…" Ogremon pointed out. Henry sighed.

"More fighting?" He queried.

"Moumantai Henry Leomon and Ogremon are supposable mortal enemy's" Terriermon explained "Didn't you ever watch the show?" 

~*^*~

Suddenly Dark Biyomon stopped.  

"There fighting over there" Dark Biyomon pointed.

"I can see that" L said panting, "Who is he fighting?"

"GROWMON!" L heard Takato's voice call out.

"Scratch that I already know."

"Hey it's the tamer who thought she was to good for me!" L sighed they had been spotted.

"Huh??" Takato queried.

"I'll explain later, lets kick this Digimon's butt!" L replied. She looked through her cards that she had brought. 

"Where is it????" L muttered looking for a certain card, "Ah…."

"DIGIMODIFY CLONE ACTIVATE" She yelled putting the card through her reader, almost instantly there where 5 clones of Dark Biyomon around.

"Hey… what's with all the copies of digimon???" Puppetmon queried confused.

"POISON TWISTER!" The real Dark Biyomon shouted popping up in front of Puppetmon.

"Yeah that's right RUN, serves you right for trying to take my tamer!" Dark Biyomon shouted out after him. 

"Okay you've got some explaining to do" Takato said once Growlmon had de-digivolved. L nodded slightly wondering where to begin.

~*^*~

Wow wonder what's going to happen with the groups… will things ever get better? Will Takato and Rika get back together? What about Jeri and Henry? And will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monster's

**Preview for a chapter coming up:**

"Its time to show you my most newest attack! ILLUSION WAVE!!!!!" That was the last thing Takato heard before he blanked out. As he slowly came to he wondered where he was.

"Takato are you okay?" He saw someone in a white coat.

"Huh?? Where am I??"

"Your in the mental hospital you have been here ever since you where 13…"

~*^*~

That's an Idea I have for a chapter coming up… It came to me after watching an episode of charmed (the one where The Source is trying to convince Piper that she's really a mortal) so what do you think of that idea??? (Don't worry all the tamers will be there…)

  
                 


	9. Chapter 9: Together Again?

DIB9: Together again?

_Like I said before Humans can be silly- Culamon_ _15 minutes ago you thought we where the only people in the universe- Agent K (MIB)_

**Me: **Dark Biyomon get off the computer!!!!!!

**Dark Biyomon: **I'm not on the computer

**Me: **Yeah and pigs fly

**Dark Biyomon: **yeah they do at least flying hogmon does

**Me: **I was being sarcastic

**Dark Biyomon: **I wasn't

**Me: **Just say the disclaimer

**Dark Biyomon:** Like she's said countless of times she only owns me she doesn't own anything you recognize like, DC, Black Terriermon, Rika and all of those guys!

~*^*~

Rika: Goggle head decided to stick me with DC and the Terriermon wannabe and we came up against Metal Seadramon while Kenta, Kazu and Mr Perfect came up against Machinedramon, also Goggle head came up against Puppetmon and well Jeri, Henry and Suzie ran into Ogremon, Leomon's old foe. We better meet up again soon, at least where not searching for Culamon this time!

~*^*~

Like Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Metal Seadramon both ran off as soon as 'the going got tough' as Black Terriermon so rightfully put.

"Why are you three back??" Piedmon yelled, when the rest of the dark masters came in.

"There stronger than those digidestioned brats" Metal Seadramon automatically replied.

"I tried to get one of them to go against them like I did with the bearer of friendship but that didn't turn out so good." Puppetmon said as well.

"Yeah and that Ryo kid is with them." Machinedramon pointed out. Piedmon looked slightly shocked.

"Isn't he the one that defeated…." Piedmon couldn't bring himself to say who.

"Yes" Puppetmon replied.

"Who are you trying to get to go against their team?" Piedmon asked Puppetmon.

"The one who goes by L, her digimon is awfully strong for a rookie."* Puppetmon replied.

~*^*~

"Come on guys, you don't want to fight. I hear that the dark masters are back," Lupmon said to Ogremon and Leomon. Ogremon nodded. 

"They showed up a couple of days ago" He turned to Suzy, Henry and Jeri.

"So you're the new digidestioned?" He asked.

"Their tamers" Leomon corrected his old foe. 

"Oh, they're quite old aren't they?" Ogremon.

"We've had digimon since we where 13; Suzy since she was 5" Henry spoke up.

"Oh like the digidestioned, hey you look a lot like that kid that saved me awhile back, Joe I think he was." Ogremon remembered. Henry blushed a little. Suzy then turned to her big brother.

"Come to think it, Dad does look an awful lot like Joe, he acts an awful lot like Joe as well." Henry nodded.

"You don't think…" Henry wondered.

"Well have to ask him when we get back."* Suzy finished up. Henry nodded again.

"Would you quit nodding, its awfully hard trying to stay on your head" Terriermon complained to his partner. 

"You can walk, you know that right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah but your heads much more convertible." Terriermon replied.

"Alright I guess that will have to do" 

"Guys, I know you're all enjoying talking and all but we really need to go and meet Takato and the others" Jeri butted in

"Man you've been hanging around Rika to long" Terriermon complained.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry told off his digimon.

"Yeah, Jeri's actually right, we better go and find the others. Mr Ogremon do you want to come with us?" Suzy asked the digimon.

"Sure why not, your going to need help" 

~*^*~

"Man why do we always have to walk in the desert?" Kazu complained. Kazu, Kenta and Ryo had almost reached the place where they had first landed in the digital world so many years ago.

"Kazu can you STOP complaining?" Ryo asked. It was getting on his nerves, just like it was with Kenta.

"Yeah Kazu I swear the next time I hear you complain I'm going to leave you here." Kenta agreed.

"Sorry, Man people are so touchy." Kazu muttered to himself, not sounding one bit sorry.

~*^*~

"Why do I get the feeling something, or rather someone is in my backpack?" Rika asked noticing that her backpack was rather heavy.

"Maybe you packed too much stuff," Dark Terriermon suggested.

"Can it rabbit ears" Rika responded taking off her backpack. She then opened it and was knocked back instantly.

"I was wondering when you where going to take me out!" Culamon said.

"Culamon??? What are you doing here?" DC asked.

"I thought you would need some help" Culamon replied innocently. Rika got back up from the ground with the help from DC.

"Culamon, remember the last time you where here?" Rika asked the in training digimon. Culamon nodded.

"Yep but this time I came with you so I'm bound to be safe" Rika sighed. 

"There's nothing we can do about it now, I guess you'll have to stay with us."

~*^*~

L had finished up telling Takato her story. _Man that's a lot like Rika's story. I wonder if I should tell L what happened with Rika. _Takato thought to himself. He decided not to and that it was Rika's story to tell.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about" Takato told L. She nodded and looked around. 

"Hey look at that it looks just like…" 

"Datamon's pyramid" Takato finished. In dead it did look like Datamon's pyramid. The pyramid was built upside down* and it looked like no one had been there for a while.

"Hey lets go in," Dark Biyomon suggested. L warily shook her head.

"Are you nuts? You remember what nearly happened to Tai and Izzy down there don't you?" She asked. Takato nodded.

"Yeah they where nearly fried." 

"Its just a TV show." Dark Biyomon replied.

"If it was just a TV show would you be here now? Besides we have to meet the others." Takato responded.

"Yeah" L agreed.

"Fine I never get to have any fun." Dark Biyomon muttered, soon they where on they're way. 

~*^*~

"We should have at least brought some water" No sooner as they had begun walking again Kazu had started complaining AGAIN. 

"Kazu---" Kenta started warningly but was stopped by a shout.

"KAZU! KENTA! RYO!" Henry yelled rather loudly coming from the other direction. 

"Hey isn't that?" Ryo started.

"Yeah but who's that big green guy with him?" Kenta asked completely forgetting about telling Kazu off.

"I know that's Ogremon champion level, I cant remember anything else though" Kazu replied.

"Okay now we only have to wait for L, Rika, DC and Takato like I said before I feel sorry for my partner in crime." Terriermon observed 

"Nice to know someone appreciates me" Terriermon nearly fell over in fright.

"Can it Rabbit-ears" Rika told Black Terriermon for the hundredth time.

"Okay I rephrase my statement, now all we have to wait for is Takato and L"

 "Why couldn't we have gone with Takato? Dark Biyomon and L are our partners after all," Black Terriermon complained again.

"Black Terriermon are you actually admitting you LIKE Dark Biyomon?" DC asked wondrously.

"Of course I do, where friends and friends stick together no matter what!" Black Terriermon claimed.

"Nice to know you care" Dark Biyomon came out of the bushes with L, Takato and Guilmon at her heals. This time it was Black Terriermon who nearly fell over in fright.

"Hey you okay?" DC asked his partner who looked a little pale.

"Yeah… I'm fine," L claimed.

"Now that's sorted lets go kick some dark masters butt!" Terriermon and Dark Terriermon yelled out.

To Be Continued… 


	10. Chapter 10: Its not what it seems

DIB10: Its not always what it seems

I can't believe they trust me- Takato Matsuki

Don't worry Takato he's got a hard head- Leomon

L: Alright I'll like to say one thing: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Dark Biyomon: *smiling* Maybe you should be saying don't kill me to Rika…. Anyway L doesn't own digimon life is wonderful!

L: *sweatdrops* Okay I never knew Black Terriermon was having THAT much influence on you! 

Dark Biyomon: *starts singing* I love him he loves me we get on so peacefully…

L: That's it too much TV for you oh well later days…

Dark Biyomon: don't forget to momentai

~*^*~

"Actually we'll be kicking your butt" Piedmon corrected coming out of hiding with Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Metal Seadramon following him.

"Guilmon you ready?" Takato asked 

"You bet"

"Terriermon?"

"I stand by my original statement lets kick some Dark Masters butt!"

"Renamon?"

"Only if you are Rika"

"Monocromon?" Ryo's partner nodded.

"Lupmon?"

"Ready to go Suzie"

"DIGI MODIFY DIGITAL EVALUTION ACTVATE"  The 5 called out.

"Guilmon"

"Terriermon"

"Renamon"

"Monocromon"

"Lupmon"

"Digivole's to…"

"Growlmon"

"Gargomon"

"Kyubimon"

"Cyberdramon "

"Antylamon" Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, L and DC looked through their cards seeing if any of them could help.

"DIGI MODIFY Growth activate" L called out suddenly, Dark Biyomon grew twice her size!

"Whoa that doesn't give ya a head rush!" Dark Biyomon proclaimed.

"DIGI MODIFY FLIGHT ACTIVATE" Jeri called out. Leomon grew wings.

"DIGIMODIFY CLONE ACTIVAITE" 3 more Black Terriermon's came flying out.

"POISON TWISTER"

"DARK TORNADO"

"HAND OF FAITH"

"PROTECT GRENADE"

"PYRO BLASTER"

"DIMOND STORM"

"                             "All the attacks barely made a mark on the four.

"Time for a new trick" Piedmon started.

"Watch out guys last time he said that the digidestioned got turned into keyrings." Henry warned.

"DARKNESS ILLUSSION" Piedmon called out. The digimon, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo and Suzie all narrowly missed the attacks but unfortunately for DC, L, Jeri, Rika, Henry and Takato they instantly got hit and fell down to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Takato!" Growlmon yelled out.

"Rika!" Kyubimon echoed.

 "This isn't time for a nap guys" Gargomon told the sleeping tamers.

"Yeah" Black Terriermon agreed with his partner in crime.

"L come on wake up!"

"Jeri please…." 

~*^*~

Takato felt the attack hit him and then it all went dark. When he opened his eyes again he was in a completely different place.

"Takato are you alright?" A person asked (looking a lot like Joe in a doctor's suit).

"Where am I?" Takato asked.

"Your in the mental intuition where you have been since you where 13"

~*^*~

"Note to self, don't fall a sleep at the computer" DC muttered to himself, "Hey wait a second wasn't I in the digiworld just a moment ago? And where's Black Terriermon?" He looked around where he was and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked just like what he did back when he was 13! He looked on his msn list and saw that there was one person who might be able to explain a few things, an author by the name of Luvya.

~*^*~

Henry slowly opened his eyes. He felt like a truck had run over him.

"Tewerimon time for pwincess pwetty pants" What the? Henry asked himself. Suzi's face came into view and Henry looked at her in shock. Suzi was back to her 5 year old self! He quickly sat up and looked into the mirror, which was by his bedside cabinet.  Sure enough he was 13! He then looked back at his bed. Terriermon was doing an awfully good job at doing a stuffed animal impersonation, too good infact.

"Henwy are you okay/" Suzi asked.

"I'm fine Suzi um can I have a look at Terriermon for a second?"  
"But…" Suzi started.

"No buts… I'll call you when you can have him back…" Henry got up out of bed and pushed Suzi out of his room.

"Okay Terriermon you can stop pretending" Henry told Terriermon. Terriermon still didn't move. "Terriermon?" Henry desperately wished for a momentai but there was nothing. _He doesn't exist; it was all just a dream…_

~*^*~

"Rika sweetie its time for your modelling shoot" _Doesn't she ever give up?_ Rika asked herself, as she opened up her eyes. Then Rika shot up in bed wasn't she supposed to be in the digiworld fighting Piedmon? And for that matter wasn't she supposed to be 23 years old and in America? As she looked around her room she stifled a scream. It was all pink and girly-like.

"Rika honey is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mum everything's fine" _What the hell is going on here?_

~*^*~

L felt strange. She felt like someone had picked her up flew her to a high spot and dropped her.

"Ellen! Come on wake up!" L slowly opened her eyes. _Wait a minute no one calls me Ellen_.

"What happened?" She asked suddenly releasing that the others weren't with her.

"You got hit by Puppetmon's attack I can't believe you. I cant belive you where considering his offer" Dark Biyomon scolded 

"So what if I was?" 

"You actually want to join up with them?"

"It would be better than those losers anyway" _What's gotten into me?_ L asked herself. _Since when do I act like such a well… bitch?_

"Jeri this is no time for dosing off!' Jeri opened her eyes, like the other digidestioned she felt like well hell… As she focused she realised that she was in school. _What the? _She wondered why she was in school when she was 23 years old. Suddenly a note was passed to her. _Hey Katou ya know your not supposed to be sleeping in class. _Without realising it she had written back saying: _Stuff it Matsuki. _There where two things on her mind when she got up from her desk after the bell rung. _Why am I acting like this and where are the digimon?_

"They won't wake up!" Suzi cried from her brother's side... Piedmon and the other 3 had disappeared after Piedmon had launched his attack, while the others digimon had de-digivoled.

"What are we going to do?" Kazu asked, clearly panicking. Kenta had his computer out and was typing away.

"Okay where in a crises and all your acting like… well… IZZY?" Ryo yelled. Kenta looked up from his computer.

"I was emailing Zed to tell him what had happened, maybe he has some information." Kenta responded, clearly annoyed.

"Oh…" Ryo couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Seriously though flocks what are we going to do?" Kazu asked, a little calmer.

To be continued…

Narrator: What are they going to do? What are happening to L, Jeri, Rika, Takato, DC and Henry?  Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time on Digimon: digital monsters!


	11. Chapter 11: Reality Lives vs Real Life P...

DIB11:  Reality Lives vs. Real Life- Part 1

_They really trust me- _Takato Matsuki

**Rika: **Where is she? 

**Dark Biyomon: **Where's who?

**Rika: **Your good for nothing tamer that's who! She made me a MODEL!

**Dark Biyomon: **Hey it's only a twisted version of your life, you never know it could be real some day….

**Rika: **It will be a cold day in hell when that happens.

**L: ***comes in then starts backing out as soon as L sees Rika* Uh… Hi… 

**Rika: **Come back here you little… *runs after L*

**Dark Biyomon: **Oh well L doesn't own Digimon, DC or Black Terriermon speaking of which you'll be a guest digimon in our next chapter k? *Looks at others* what are you still doing here? Go on read the story!

~*^*~

Takato couldn't help but stare. _A mental institution? Since I was 13? Doctors looking like Joe? Are they sure that THEY'RE the ones who are crazy? _He couldn't help but laugh out loud at his last thought.

"Takato are you okay?" The doctor looking like Joe asked. Takato took a look at the doctor's nametag. _Dr Joe Kido, typical_ He thought wearily to himself.

"I'm fine" Takato said simply, "Could you tell me why I'm in here again?" He asked hoping the doctors wouldn't think he was crazy. _Hey wait a minute if I'm in here they already think I'm crazy right?_

"Your in here simply because you think digimon exist and that you created one called…" Dr Kido looked through his papers that he happened to have.

"Guilmon" Takato supplied. The doctor sighed.

"Yes Guilmon… you and 7 others have been in here since you where 13, 2 others have been here for about 5 years." _DC and L _Takato realised. 

"No he's alive I tell you, alive right with me" Takato gasped as he saw Jeri Katou being dragged in by her father.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Henry yelled running after her making his first appearance since Takato had seen him get hit by Piedmon's attack. 

"She needs to come back again, that _digimon_ creature she claims she has resurfaced." Mr Katou told Dr Joe. Takato was amazed of how Mr Katou had said the word Digimon; he said it as though he was well… evil. 

"Alright she can share a room with Ms Wong and Ms Nonaka." At the mention of Rika's name (even if it was her last name) Takato scowled. 

"Actually I would like her to be by herself this time if possible?"

"No I want to be with Suzi and Rika!" Jeri yelled realising they where talking about her.

"How about I put her in with Ms Tenka? Ms Tenka only came about a couple of months after Jeri left." Dr Kido suggested.

"Alright I guess that will do…" Mr Katou agreed. 

"I'M THE DIGIMON QUEEN YOU CAN'T RULE ME" Takato gasped as he recognized the voice with out hesitating Jeri, Henry and Takato both took off to follow the voice. 

"JERI YOU COME BACK HERE!" Mr Katou yelled after his daughter.

"NO RIKA'S IN TROUBLE" Jeri shouted back. Jeri pulled out a cardboard box, which looked a lot like one of the real digivices that they had and sliced a card through it.  
"DIGI MODIFY SPEED ACTIVATE" With that Jeri took off in an even faster run. Henry followed suit by slicing the exact same card.

"Well I better just follow the flow…. They already think I'm crazy right?" Takato searched through his pockets and found the same cardboard box which Jeri and Henry had and he also sliced the card through. 

"DIGI MODIFY SPEED ACTIVATE!" Takato found himself running even faster. _What the?  _When he got into the room he saw Rika trying to break free of two other doctors there one looking awfully like Yamaki.

"Rika are you okay?" Takato asked immediately concerned.

"No Goggle head, would you be alright if you had two of these…. Things trying to put you into a strap jacket." Takato sighed. _Where ever she is she'll still have the same personality._

"Fine Rika, I guess you don't need my help." Takato turned and walked out the door even if they weren't the ones who Takato knew they where surprised. Takato kept walking and soon he found himself in another room with 2 people he knew very well (well who he thought he knew very well.)

"PUPPETMON YOUR HISTORY" L cried out suddenly startling Takato.

"YEAH GO GET HIM BLACK TERRIERMON" DC yelled out startling Takato again this time making him fall to the ground.

"Uh… Guys… there's no one there…" Takato pointed out from the ground.

"What are you talking about Takato there right there… see" L told the goggleheaded boy, pointing to a wall in front of DC and L. Takato sighed he realised that the two weren't going to believe him no matter what he said. He once again ran out of the room, wondering if he would ever actually find a sain person in this place. _Probably not, your supposed to be insane as well remember? _A part of his mind told him. _Shut up_ He retorted back. _Okay now I've officially lost it, I'm responding to voices in my head at least I'm already here though. _He thought wearily to himself.

"Matsuki where do you think your going?" A voice yelled out. Takato turned to find out that it was the same doctor that he was talking to earlier (Dr Kido). Takato sighed and thought up a slightly believable excuse 

"I was going to fight Piedmon" Takato said simply and turning back to the way he was walking. 

"Not so fast Matsuki I thought we had a discussion on these so called monsters of yours." Dr Kido retorted almost sounding angry with Takato.

"Yeah so? At least I don't go around fighting walls" Takato retorted.

"I'M THE DIGIMON KING I RULE THE WORLD I'LL EVEN BEAT THAT RIKA CHICK, I WON AGAINST CHUMLY SO YOU CAN'T RULL ME!" Takato recognized the voice as Kazu's, he couldn't help but yelling out in response.

"HEY I'M THE ONE WHO GOT THE DIGIMON BEFORE YOU"

"Takato" Dr Kido said warningly.

"What I did!"  Takato replied with ease.

"That's it" Dr Kido snapped his figures.

"Yeah boss?"

"Take him where you took the other one" The guy who came in nodded and instantly snapped his figures, the same way as Dr Kido did before. Instantly 2 men came towards him with a strap jacket. _This just isn't my day is it? _Takato thought to himself while being dragged off by the 2 men.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12: A not so normal models life ...

DIB12: A not so normal model's life Part 1

Have you forgotten something Takato's my best friend- Guilmon

_You're a tamer now you need to be tough- Rika_

Me: (sighs) okay under my better judgement I've put this up, don't be surprised if I end up dead for this…. (Looks nervously around for Rika)

Black Terriermon: Momentai already! She can't kill you until she gets out of this reality coz otherwise she's stuck

Dark Biyomon: The rabbits got a point

Me: Yeah I guess so…. Oh yeah just to mention I don't own digimon, Black Terriermon or DC the only digimon I do own is Dark Biyomon….

Dark Biyomon: what no side comments? 

Me: Well seeing as you have a 'friend' over I decided to be nice…. Anyway on with the story….

~*^*~

"This has **got** to be a bad dream or something… Okay Kazu, Kenta you can come out from where-ever your hiding this isn't funny anymore…" Rika spoke out loud.

"Rika honey why aren't you ready yet? We have to be there in half an hour" Rika had to restrain herself from scowling at her mother.

"Mum I'll be ready in ten mintues…"

"Okay Rika, and honey?" 

"Yeah Mum?"

"Wear that Pink dress with the purple bows on it k?" Rika inwardly groaned, what a revolting combination, and she had to wear a DRESS? If anyone found out about this she would be the laughing stock of ALL the Tamers….

"Yes Mum" She sighed and got up, found the dress that her mother had described and put it on.

~*^*~

  
"That's it pretend the camera's your boyfriend" _Man do all photographers think the same? _Rika thought to herself remembering the other time she had to be a model. (Not by choice though, her mother had practically dragged her down) Rika put in a pose, and she had to admit (although never to the others) that she enjoyed it. 

"Okay baby, work that camera" The photographer told Rika. Rika nearly had to resist the urge to smack him over for that comment. It was something like 'Mr Perfect' would say.

"Okay now I want you to get into this dress" Rika gasped as she saw the dress the photographer was holding up, it was a red Christmas dress with a green belt. 

"Hey I thought we where doing the Easter shoot" Rika's mother complained.

"We where and now where doing the Christmas shoot, you can never be too late for Christmas." The photographer explained. Rika's mother sighed and looked at her daughter who reluctantly nodded. _I really, really hope that Kazu, Ryo and Kenta NEVER EVER SEE THIS _Rika thought to herself wearily. About five minutes later she came out of the changing room.  
"Rika honey you look gorgeous." Rika's mother exclaimed. Rika though sighed inwardly _How on earth am I going to get out of this? _Rika thought to herself.

To be continued

How is Rika going to get out of this? What's happening with all the others? Find out next time on digimon tamers.

Authors Note: Sorry, I know its just a little short…. But hey I got the next chapter out!


	13. Chapter 13: Chatroom Mayham Part 1

DIB13: Chartroom Mayhem Part 1

Alright guys I know it's a little late but we need a plan- 

_Takato Matsuki_

_Rika they're your friends even if they are pains- Renamon_

Me: Okay, even if I haven't got the last chapter up yet I'm going start on Part 13, and amazingly I'm still alive!

Black Terriermon: I told you to momentai, Rika can't kill you yet because she's still a (tries to hold back laughter but fails) a model.

Rika: that's it, I may not be able to kill L but I can kill you come here rabbit. (In fright Black Terriermon disappears while Rika chases after him)

Dark Biyomon: No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! (Dark Biyomon chases after Rika)

Me: (sighs) another loony day in my life, well I guess I'm doing the disclaimer. I don't own digimon, DC, Black Terriermon or Fanfiction.net. I'm just borrowing them for a while! 

Previously on Digimon in Black

  "Note to self, don't fall a sleep at the computer" DC muttered to himself, "Hey wait a second wasn't I in the digiworld just a moment ago? And where's Black Terriermon?" He looked around where he was and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked just like what he did back when he was 13! He looked on his msn list and saw that there was one person who might be able to explain a few things, an author by the name of Luvya.

DC clicked on the name and started the conversation:

DC: Hey how is it going?

While waiting for a reply he clicked on a site called Fanfiction.net.

Luvya: Hey, good thanks and yourself…

DC: Remarkably strange, what's Dark Biyomon been up to?

DC knew he had taken a risk by asking that question but hey, if he could find away to Black Terriermon, or find out anything what so ever it was worth a shot. He then heard the noise that told him that L (or Luvya) had replied.

Luvya: Uh… have you been reading too much fanfiction or something? You do know that Digimon is only a TV programme right? 

DC: of course I do I was just wondering

Luvya: Okay any other questions?

DC: Yeah… what do you know about Digimon in black?

Luvya: Have you blown a circuit or something… that's the fic I'm writing… remember?

DC: Oh that's right… 

  
DC wrote that lying through his teeth and on the other side of the world Luvya could tell that he wasn't quiet telling the truth as well.

Luvya: Oh and in case you don't know Its called Digimon Tamers: Digimon in black

DC sighed inwardly. He guessed that Luvya knew that something was wrong, he didn't know what it was exactly though. 

DC: Oh okay sweet as…

Luvya: Oh yeah I also forgot to mention chapter 12's up.

DC: Yeah sure…. Anyway what ya been up to?

Luvya: Nothing much… Anyway I better go….

DC: Okay momentai k?

Luvya: Yep bye….

DC searched through fanfiction.net actually getting the hand of the site pretty quickly. In about a minute he found the story he was looking for and he spent the next half-hour reading it. When he was through and up to the last chapter he was surprised. IT WAS EXACATLY the same as what had happened so far. Remembering the last chapter he laughed. Rika a Model… now that was hilarious. (So was the fact that Takato had ended up in the mental intuition) But he had absolutely no clue on how to get home. What was he going to do now?

To be continued…

Okay I know these last two chapters have been short but hopefully putting them both up on the same day will make up for it. Hoped you liked that last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Bad girl JERI! Part 1

DIB14: Bad Girl…. JERI?! Part 1

_We'd be better if we knew where Takato was- _Rika Nonaka

_You have a lion's heart- _Leomon

L: Well I'm back with Jeri's part! I was originally going to have Henry as chapter 14 and I have his part all written up but the thing is I figured that Henry's would be better as the last one to go up with all part 1's as it explains quite a lot of things in it. 

Dark Biyomon: Yeah now we have to wait for Jeri and L's parts to go up… why is puppet girls part going up before your part?

L: Because I've got writers-block for my part and I haven't for Jeri's… just read the disclaimer would you?

Dark Biyomon: Okay, okay don't have a cow. L doesn't own DC, Black Terriermon or any of the tamers and there digimon. She only owns the plot.

~*^*~

Previously on DIB:

_"Jeri this is no time for dosing off!' Jeri opened her eyes, like the other digidestioned she felt like well hell… As she focused she realised that she was in school. What the? She wondered why she was in school when she was 23 years old. Suddenly a note was passed to her. Hey Katou ya know your not supposed to be sleeping in class. Without realising it she had written back saying: Stuff it Matsuki. There where two things on her mind when she got up from her desk after the bell rung. Why am I acting like this? And where is the digimon?_

"JERI what have I told you about sleeping in class!" Ms Asagi yelled not soon after Jeri had found her eyes drooping for about the hundredth time that lesson.

"Uh… not to do it?" Jeri said sheepishly. 

"Exactly you have detention after school!" Jeri fought to keep up the tough girl image that she apparently had in this universe. Inside though she was upset this would be the second detention in her life. (Well possibly a lot more in this reality.) Suddenly she got another note.

 _Hey sweetie, sorry about the d you shouldn't be sleeping in class ya know? Anywayz wanna meet up at the batch afta the d? Send a note back catchya laterz _

_Hen_

Jeri smiled briefly. She quickly scribbled a note back, this time she knew (sort of) what she was writing.

_Yeah sure babe gotta go home first k? ya know the drill, 'mama' wants me to baby-sit Takato- why they name the kid after Matsuki I have no idea. Anywayz Kita cant sit coz she has 'flute' practice after skewl so little mss perfect got out of it.(Man they'll be pissed that I have d now) well I gotta go b4 miss gives me another one bye_

_J_

Jeri folded the note and passed it behind her. She tried to follow the lesson but once again she found her eyes drooping. _Can't fall asleep… can't fall…. Asleep... cant…fall…  _

~*^*~ Jeri's dream~*^*~

"BIYOMERGE ACTIVATE" _Takato yelled. The fire in his eyes where noticeable much like when Leomon died._

"TAKATO NO, DON'T DO IT!" _The rest of the tamers where yelling, remembering what had happened with Belazermon. Jeri stood there not knowing what to do. The scene was so much similar to when Leomon had died. Henry grabbed her hand as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.  She looked to her other side to reassure herself that Leomon was still there, thankfully he was. Jeri could here Suzi crying in the distance, DC and L standing there open-mouthed, Kazu and Kenta still trying to convinced Takato not to do it and Rika just standing there motion-less._

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO…" _Jeri held in her breath as she noticed the normal red colour that surrounding Guilmon and Takato when they biomerged had changed to a stormy black. _

~*^*~

"BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG" Jeri jolted awake. _What was that? _She asked herself confused about her dream. What would cause Takato to become as angry as he did when Leomon died? Was Guilmon going to change into Gallatmon or something completely different? She didn't know the answers to these questions but she was sure as hell going to find out, that was when ever she got out of this place…

~*^*~

Man what was that dream about? Could it be in the future?  Is Takato going to go haywire once again? Well I guess we will find out soon. Catchya next time on Digimon in black 


	15. Chapter 15: Its so good to be bad Part 1

DIB15: It's _so_ good to be bad Part 1 

I never knew falling could be so boring- Takato Matsuki

I know it's a little late but we need a plan- Takato Matsuki

**Me: **Two very good points from Takato- Very surprising quotes from our Gogglehead but still good quotes.

**Takato: ***reads first bit*You said it *reads the rest* hey!

**Rika & me: **What?

**Takato: **That part you said about it being surprising!

**Me: **So? Its true isn't it?

**Rika: ***answering for Takato* Yeah… *sees the look that Takato gives her* Uh… I mean…  well….

**Dark Biyomon: **Amazing Rika's speechless…

**Rika: **I'm not speechless, I'm just trying to think of what to say….

**Dark Biyomon: **Sure you are….

**Me: **Guys can someone just read the disclaimer? *Waves a bit of paper around the group*

**Dark Biyomon: **I will! *Grabs the paper and starts to read* Luvya doesn't own Digimon, DC, Black Terriermon. The only thing she owns is me. Her actual name is not Ellen she doesn't want to give it out for personal reasons. *Starts to adlib* Also if you want to see a picture of me email Luvya you can find her email address on her profile…. It's an awesome picture by the way… it looks almost exactly like me…. 

**Me: ***interrupts Dark Biyomon* Onto the story! 

~*^*~

_L felt strange. She felt like someone had picked her up flew her to a high spot and dropped her._

"Ellen! Come on wake up!" L slowly opened her eyes. Wait a minute no one calls me Ellen.

_"What happened?" She asked suddenly releasing that the others weren't with her._

"You got hit by Puppetmon's attack I can't believe you. I cant believe you where considering his offer" Dark Biyomon scolded 

_"So what if I was?" _

_"You actually want to join up with them?"_

_"It would be better than those losers anyway" _What's gotten into me?_ L asked herself. _Since when do I act like such a well… bitch?__

It was quiet between L and Dark Biyomon. The real L was trying to get control of herself in this reality but she couldn't, but in a way she was actually quite glad to see what would have happened if she had actually said yes to Puppetmon. She hadn't actually said yes just as yet but she knew herself in this reality was going to.

Dark Biyomon knew that it was normal for her tamer to act this way. When she had first met her she was a lot like Rika was when Renamon first met her- according to Renamon. The only problem was the fact that Rika had in fact changed when Ellen didn't. Dark Biyomon was the only one who could call L, Ellen. It wasn't as if Ellen let her call her that, it was just that Dark Biyomon liked it better than L. Dark Biyomon finally dared to speak.

"So are we going to find the others?" Dark Biyomon asked quietly.

"No, who needs them? I can look after myself." L snapped.

"But you've never even been to the digiworld." Dark Biyomon pointed out.

"So? If Rika managed to look after herself for a few days I can to" 

"But…"

"But what? I can manage with out you as well. If you want to go find the others go right a head." L stormed off in search for Puppetmon.  Dark Biyomon didn't know what to do, she could follow L but then it would just make her tamer more angry. She could go off in search for the others but then Dark Biyomon would have to explain to them what happened and she didn't know if she could do it.

Meanwhile L was annoyed. What gave Dark Biyomon the right to tell her what to do? What gave anyone the right to tell her what to do? She was sick of Takato ordering her about; sick of her mother just ringing her up to scold her. Sick of Dark Biyomon saying if you where more like Jeri you would get along with the group. She was sick of just about EVERYTHING! 

"I knew you would eventually agree with me" Puppetmon suddenly appeared.

"Who said I was agreeing with you? I just want to see what you have to say." L snapped.

"Why else would you be roaming the digiworld with out your partner?" Puppetmon asked. The real L was keeping herself quite. She just wanted to see what would happen.

"Yeah okay I was looking for you… so what?" L asked.

"So you agree with the terms?" Puppetmon asked. In a few moments L knew her answer.

"Yes"

To be continued…

Narrorater: Wow! L's gone bad? What's the world coming to? Guess we'll find out next on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	16. Chapter 16: Whats the answer Part 1

DIB16: What's the answer? Part 1

We'll come up with something, we have to- Takato Matsuki

_Maybe mines broken coz I can't control Terriermon- Henry Wong_

**Me:** all right, this chapter was originally meant for chapter 14 but then I decided that it would be good after L's and Jeri's ones….

**Dark Biyomon:** Yeah… plus this is the one when they find out how to get back….

**Me:** SHHHHHH just say the disclaimer.

**Dark Biyomon:** All right already. L doesn't own DC, Black Terriermon or any of the other digimon characters.  

~*^*~

Previously on Digimon in Black:

_ Henry slowly opened his eyes. He felt like a truck had run over him._

_"Tewerimon time for pwincess pwetty pants" What the? Henry asked himself. Suzi's face came into view and Henry looked at her in shock. Suzi was back to her 5 year old self! He quickly sat up and looked into the mirror, which was by his bedside cabinet.  Sure enough he was 13! He then looked back at his bed. Terriermon was doing an awfully good job at doing a stuffed animal impersonation, too good in fact._

_"Henwy are you okay?" Suzi asked._

_"I'm fine Suzi um can I have a look at Terriermon for a second?"  
"But…" Suzi started._

"No buts… I'll call you when you can have him back…" Henry got up out of bed and pushed Suzi out of his room.

_"Okay Terriermon you can stop pretending" Henry told Terriermon. Terriermon still didn't move. "Terriermon?" Henry desperately wished for a momentai but there was nothing. _He doesn't exist; it was all just a dream…

Henry sighed he knew what 'Terriermon' would say to him now if he **was** real.

_"Momentai Henry, everything will turn out just fine" _but Henry knew everything wasn't fine, it was down right terrifying. _It couldn't have been just a dream, how would I have dreamed about 12 years just in one night? That would be impossible wouldn't it? _Henry reasoned with himself. He tried to think of what 'Piedmon's' last attack was before he got knocked out. _Darn it! Why can't I think of it? This maybe important for all of us… _He vaguely remembered that Takato, Rika, L, DC and…. Jeri had gotten hit as well. _Come on Henry think, Rika doesn't call you Einstein for nothing. _

"Henwy can I come back in now?" Suzi called out.

"Uh… Suzi how would you like to take Terriermon on a special trip?" Henry asked his youngest sister.

"Sure!" Suzi exclaimed.

"Why don't you take him over to your room?" Henry suggested.

"Alright Henwy." Suzi came in grabbed one of 'Terriermon's' ears and dragged him on the floor behind her. Henry gently shut the door after she left and instantly went on his computer; to do some research. Almost instantly he found what he was looking for so he read it out loud to himself.

"Piedmon, champion level. Virus type. Attacks Trump Sword, Clown Trick and DARKNESS ILLUSION! That's it! That was the attack that hit us!"

"Henry are you alright?" Henry's mother called out. 

"Yeah fine mum, just researching something on the net" Henry responded by yelling back as well. _Note to self: Be quieter. _Henry read out the rest of the page.

_"Piedmon has three known attacks, Trump Sword, Clown Trick and Darkness Illusion. The first attack is his main attack and it is mainly dagger like swords thrown at the indented victim. The second attack Clown Trick, is used as his second to last resort. The attack turns the victim into a key ring. (For more information see Season 1 of digimon.) **Darkness Illusion** is his newest attack making the victim turn into a unconscious state, and having the victim experience a alternate reality normally completely different to his or her own. There are no known remedies for this attack." _Henry sighed. _That's just great. How am I supposed to get back to Jeri and everyone if I don't know how? _Henry knew exactly what his partner would say to that statement. _Momentai Henry, if you are meant to find out something you would be. _Then that would be followed by some sarcastic comment. 

~*^*~

Meanwhile back in the reality that we all know and love:

"Kenta have you found anything yet?" Ryo asked impatiently. 

"Momentai Ryo, Kenta is going to tell you when he's found something." Terriermon spoke up.

"Henry's life could be in danger and all you can say is MOMENTAI?" Suzi exploded worried about her big brother.  
"Look if we where meant to find out something we would alright?" Terriermon reported calmly. 

"Yeah" Black Terriermon agreed.

"FOUND SOMETHING," Kenta yelled out. Both rabbits then gave Suzi and Ryo a pointed look.

"See?"

"What, What is it?" The digimon and the remaining tamers asked. (Meaning, Kazu, Suzi and Ryo) Kenta then read aloud from the computer.

_"To wake up from Piedmon's darkness illusion spell, the digimon or close friend must connect with the one affected using their digivices. The one affected must be willing to leave the realm there in and willing to leave with the person or digimon that are guiding them back." _

"Bags not going to get Rika" 

"KAZU!"

To be continued.__


	17. Chapter 17: Reality Lives vs Real Life P...

DIB17: Reality Lives vs. Real Lives Part 2

_"Momentai- _Shubumi__

_That's a really irritating thing to say- _Terriermon_"_

**Me: **I would have had this chapter up sooner but I had to go away for a short time for personal reasons that I'll rather not get into. 

**Dark Biyomon: ***concerned* You all right?

**Me: **Yeah I'm fine… can you just say the disclaimer?

**Dark Biyomon:** uh sure but you do know hiding your feelings away isn't good for you…

**Me: **JUST READ THE DISCLAIMER!

**Dark Biyomon: **All right already. L doesn't own DC, Black Terriermon or any of the digimon characters.

~*^*~

Previously on DIB:

_"_Yeah so? At least I don't go around fighting walls_" Takato retorted._

"I'M THE DIGIMON KING I RULE THE WORLD I'LL EVEN BEAT THAT RIKA CHICK, I WON AGAINST CHUMLY SO YOU CAN'T RULL ME!" Takato recognized the voice as Kazu's, he couldn't help but yelling out in response.

_"_HEY I'M THE ONE WHO GOT THE DIGIMON BEFORE YOU_"_

_"_Takato_" Dr Kido said warningly._

_"_What I did!_"  Takato replied with ease._

_"_That's it_" Dr Kido snapped his figures._

_"_Yeah boss_?"_

_"_Take him where you took the other one_" The guy who came in nodded and instantly snapped his figures, the same way as Dr Kido did before. Instantly 2 men came towards him with a strap jacket. _This just isn't my day is it?_ Takato thought to himself while being dragged off by the 2 men__._

"LET ME GO YOU DIMWHITS" Takato could here Rika's voice yelling from where he was being dragged to.  He inwardly sighed, guess that meant he was going to spend some time with Rika…

"All right Matsuki, where here." The doctor looking awfully like Yamaki told him. Takato just glared at him. He was going through all this just because he yelled out that he had gotten the digimon before Kazu? What was life coming to? As Yamaki opened the door Takato saw that Rika had been bounded to the wall. He was thrown roughly to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" Takato yelled.

"Stop playing innocent Matsuki" Yamaki started but didn't get to finish.

"TAKATO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Henry yelled out suddenly running in.

"Kido, we have a problem" The Yamaki look alike yelled into a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah…" Takato watched as his friend and the two men's mouths fell open. He turned around and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Rika's had as well. What he saw made him smile though.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon yelled jumping up on him.

"Hey boy…" Takato then turned towards the Yamaki look alike and his friend.

"See I told you they where real." He said simply. The two men both turned and looked at each other and promptly fainted.

"Takatomon, you have to come with me but you only can come if you want to" Guilmon suddenly did a double take.

"Rika? Henry? What are you doing here?" Takato sighed.

"Don't worry about them what's this about I have to want to leave with you?" Takato asked.

"You have to really, really, really, really, want to leave in order to come… at least I think that's what Kenta told me." Guilmon replied suddenly looking very confused.

"Oh that's easy" Takato suddenly did what he did just before he turned into Galletmon._ I really, really, want to leave with Guilmon. _He thought to himself. He felt like when Dorothy wanted to go back to Kansas. Suddenly the whole world went black.

~*^*~

Takato rubbed his eyes, and looked up to the concerned faces of Kazu, Kenta, Suzi and Ryo. He wondered why they where all looking at him like that. The last thing he remembered was that he was talking to Dr Kido.

"Takatomon are you alright?" A voice asked. Takato looked around. He then promptly screamed. (Or yelled…)

"Huston we have a problem" Kazu responded.

"Takato what's wrong?" Kenta asked concerned.

"He's a… He's a…" Takato tried to say pointing at Guilmon.

"He's a digimon yeah so what?" Ryo responded. Suddenly Takato smiled.

"I told them they where real… I rule… I rule…" He started repeating over and over again.

"I agree with Kazu, Huston we have a problem" Terriermon repeated. 

To be continued.

Narrator: Man they brought back the wrong Takato. I thought for sure they where bringing back the right one. I wonder where the real Takato is now? Guess we'll find out next time on Digimon In black.


	18. Chapter 18: A not so normal model's life...

DIB18: A not so normal model's life Part 2

_That's a great idea Takato but how do we do that?- _Guilmon

_I haven't thought that far yet- _Takato Matsuki 'Jeri fights back'

**Dark Biyomon: **Hello? Anyone home?

**Me: ***comes in to room about ten seconds after Dark Biyomon* QUICK hide me!

**Dark Biyomon: **Why?

**Me: **Because Takato found out about the last chapter and he's annoyed that he isn't out of that place… and angry Takato isn't a good Takato….

**Dark Biyomon: **He can't be as bad as Rika…

**Me: **Oh yes he can…. But I'm not going to go into that can you just say the disclaimer?

**Dark Biyomon: **Oh all right. L doesn't own digimon, DC (he owns himself) and Black Terriermon.

~*^*~

Previously on digimon:

"Hey I thought we where doing the Easter shoot"_ Rika's mother complained._

"We where and now where doing the Christmas shoot, you can never be too late for Christmas."_ The photographer explained. Rika's mother sighed and looked at her daughter who reluctantly nodded. _I really, really hope that Kazu, Ryo and Kenta NEVER EVER SEE THIS _Rika thought to herself wearily. About five minutes later she came out of the changing room.  
_"Rika honey you look gorgeous."_ Rika's mother exclaimed. Rika though sighed inwardly. _How on earth am I going to get out of this?_ Rika thought to herself._

~*^*~

"Rika honey, Takato's here to see you" After Rika had gotten 'home' she had gone straight to her room and tried to find something that didn't look so much 'dressy' fortunately in her wardrobe she found her 'normal' clothes tucked down at the bottom. After she had changed she lay down and tried to take everything in but as soon as she had heard her mother say that Takato was here she sat up.

"Can you send him up?" Rika yelled. 

"Alright" Rika gasped when she saw Takato. It wasn't the Takato that she knew from the digiworld. This Takato was wearing Blue paints a white shirt and most of all no goggles.

"What is it babe? Is it to much?" Takato asked when he saw Rika's face.

"No nothing wrong just surprised that's all." Rika replied.

"I just thought now you'll go out with me as I'm dressed like this…" Rika gasped. She didn't know Takato would go this far just to impress her. She started to open her mouth but Takato held up his hand.

"Now I know your mother doesn't like me but I was hoping you'll go out with me anyway… whoa what ARE you wearing?" Takato asked finally getting a good look at Rika's clothes.

"Uh… clothes?" Rika responded. Suddenly a fog started to appear in her bedroom. Rika knew this fog wasn't just any fog it was a digital field. 

"Takato get down" Unknowingly to Takato Rika pushed Takato into her closet to prevent him from getting hurt.

"Rika?" A voice asked. Rika knew instantly who that was.

"Renamon?" Suddenly Renamon appeared. 

"Hey don't forget good old me hows it feel to be the third time I've saved you?"

"Well once I get out of here its gonna be three times the whooping!" Rika responded to Ryo.

"Rika I can get you out of here but you have to really, really want to leave"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day…" _I really, really want to leave with Renamon _Rika told herself. Then it all went black.

~*^*~

Rika opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of Renamon.  Terriermon sized up the situation pretty quickly.

"Huston we have an even bigger problem."

~*^*~

Meanwhile in other parts of the digiworld:

"Excellent idea Piedmon sticking that false information in that boy's computer." Puppetmon acknowledged. Piedmon smiled.

"All my idea's are excellent Puppetmon. Now if you really want that girl for your tamer you'll have to go now before she wakes up"

"You'll never get away with this Piedmon, the others will figure out what went wrong" Takato angrily yelled.

"Whoa… where am I?" Rika asked automatically when she woke up.

To be continued.

Narrator: Man things are only going to get worse before they even get better…. Oh well catchya next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	19. Chapter 19: Chatroom Mayhem Part2

DIB19:  Chat room Mayhem part 2

_'What will come will come' _Hagrid –Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Me: **Ah the next chapter of Digimon in Black…

**Dark Biyomon: **am I in it?

**Me: **Maybe, Maybe not…. Can you just read the disclaimer?

**Dark Biyomon: **Sure… L doesn't own DC, Black Terriermon or any other character you recognize. 

~*^*~

DC was bored. He didn't think life was so boring without Black Terriermon. He needed action and he needed it now! He had been reading the updates on L's story that he figured out must have been what had been happening to the real tamers. He then decided he was going to go online and see if the next chapter was up and running. _Now where is it? _DC thought to himself. _It has to be somewhere _DC reasoned to himself. _Ah there it is… _Suddenly a message popped up. It was from L!

_L: Hey how's it going?_

_DC: Fine and yourself?_

_L: Reasonably well… your not still convinced that you have a digimon are you?_

_DC: I do! Black Terriermon is real, so is Takato, Rika, Jeri, Henry and… Ryo_

_L: Yeah right… honestly think you've gone too much into this whole digimon thing., its just a television show. By the way I updated DIB_

_DC: Yeah I'm reading it now…_

_L: All right_

_DC: Uh I have to go… sorry…_

_L: Okay bye_

_DC: Bye _

DC had just realised to get back to his normal world all he had to do was really, really want to leave. What he hadn't read was what had happened to Rika and Takato. _I really, really want to go back to the digiworld _and then just like with the other two it all went black.

~*^*~

"What are we going to do?" Kazu asked panicking. He had no idea what to do about Takato and Rika. Suddenly there was a yawn.

"Hey DC's waking up!" Black Terriermon exclaimed. 

"No way, they can't be real… not no way not no how, wait until L here's about this!" DC observed noticing Black Terriermon, Dark Biyomon, Takato and all the others.

"Uh DC… are you okay?" Kenta asked.

 "Whoa… how did ya know my name?" DC responded.

  
~*^*~

 "You know this is all your fault" Was what DC heard as he woke up.

"Can't you two stop arguing for 10 minutes at least?" He asked rubbing his head.

"When did you get here DC?"   
"I don't know, all I remember is really, really wanting to come back and then everything going black" DC responded. "Where is here?" 

"Spiral Mountain." Takato responded before Rika could say anything. 

"Huh?" 

"I don't entirely know what's happening but what I guess is Piedmon and the others are going to destroy us."

"No duh" Rika responded.

"That's it Rika you face that wall Takato you face the other one"

"But I didn't say anything"

"Yeah but if I have to be in here with you two we are all going to get along or I'll treat you like little kids" DC responded, "So call a truce or face the wall its your choice"

"Truce?" Takato asked.

"Truce" Rika agreed.

To be continued…

  


	20. Chapter 20: Its so good to be bad part 2

DIB20: It's _so_ good to be bad part 2

Life is like a box of chocolates you never know what you're going to get- Forest Gump

It actually worked? I mean of course it worked- Jyou Kido

**L: **isn't Joe the coolest character? I mean after Rika, Takato, Tai and Sora I think he has the best lines in the whole show.

**Dark Biyomon: **Yeah I guess…

**L: **Anyway I just recently watched the final episode of season 2 and the first episode of the tamers (again) in a row and I noticed that one of the dark spore kids looks like a lot like a younger version of Takato's mother, not only that the same dark spore kid wanted to own a bakery! Coincidence? I think not. Like Kero from Card Captor Sakura says, expect the unexpected.

**Dark Biyomon: **Can't we get on with it?

**L: **Geeze your in a bad mood today

**Dark Biyomon: **Well sorry not everyone can be miss perky all the time ya know? *Storms off*

**L: **Alrighty then…Seeing as Dark Biyomon is well… ya know, I'll say the disclaimer, I don't own digimon k?

~*^*~

Previously on Digimon:

_Meanwhile L was annoyed. What gave Dark Biyomon the right to tell her what to do? What gave anyone the right to tell her what to do? She was sick of Takato ordering her about; sick of her mother just ringing her up to scold her. Sick of Dark Biyomon saying if you where more like Jeri you would get along with the group. She was sick of just about EVERYTHING! _

_"I knew you would eventually agree with me" Puppetmon suddenly appeared._

_"Who said I was agreeing with you? I just want to see what you have to say." L snapped._

_"Why else would you be roaming the digiworld with out your partner?" Puppetmon asked. The real L was keeping herself quite. She just wanted to see what would happen._

_"Yeah okay I was looking for you… so what?" L asked._

_"So you agree with the terms?" Puppetmon asked. In a few moments L knew her answer._

"Yes"

~*^*~

"When do we get to the battling?" L whined for about the 50th time that hour.

"SHORTLY" Puppetmon exploded. The real L was trying extremely hard not to laugh she had never heard herself whine that much before not even when she was a little kid. (Though perhaps her parents would say otherwise) 

L are you there?A voice asked her. Oh great I'm hearing voices in my head I HAVE to be going crazy.

Geeze, your not going crazy, well although I might think otherwise at other times I would of assumed that you'd recognize your own digimon

Dark Biyomon!? L asked confused, that's it I MUST be going crazy.

For the last time YOUR NOT GOING CRAZY. I came to get you outta here

What makes ya think I wanna get out of here?

ARE YOU CRAZY? You wanna stay in a world being evil and hanging around PUPPETMON?

I thought you just said I WASN'T crazy L responded, and can you NOT yell? L added as an afterthought.

Well I'm not too sure about that now seeing as you want to hang around that no brainier Puppetmon.

I never said that, I just said what makes you think I wanna get out of here?

Well make up your mind, do you want to go back to fighting on the good side or do ya wanna be evil?

I wanna be GOOD!

All you have to do is do the whole wizard of oz thing and wish really hard (i.e go I really wanna go…

**DARK BIYOMON NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Huh?

Huh? Kazu what are you talking about?

Kazu? What the hell are you doing in my head?

**Hey L, Dark Biyomon you can't bring L back…**

WHAT? I can and I will!

**You've been too hard concentrating on talking to L to notice that everyone who's been brought back has been the other world self.**

WHAT????????

Okay Dark Biyomon I know you said I'm not going crazy and all but I have to be going crazy, Kazu's making sense… wait a minute I CAN'T go home?

Kazu and sense? You better not let Rika hear you say that…

**HEY! You can in theory… but it would be your other self….**

Uh maybe I should stay here…

**You wanna stay here? **(Both of them said that)** **

Well the thing is it wouldn't be such a good idea if my other world self came instead of me plus you guys still don't know where the others are…

Yeah I guess that would be wise…

**Huh? A little confused here…**

Well you see my other world self isn't all that well reasonable…

Just say it, L's evil in this world…

**Oh….**

Don't worry L, well find a way to get you back…

I wont… I'll see you soon… I hope…

The conversation ended and L continued walking down with Puppetmon. (also whining about wanting to fight….

~*^*~

"I don't understand why isn't Puppetmon's brat here yet? I was sure that they where going to try her next…" Piedmon asked confused.

"I don't know sir" Metal Seadramon replied.

"See they've already figured it out, that it was false information that you gave…." Takato started.

"SHUT IT!" the 3 remaining dark masters said as one.

~*^*~

"L's staying in the other world…" Kazu said after coming out of a trance like thing…

"WHAT WHY?" the rest of the tamers shouted. 

"Well ya see… if L comes back L would be…" Kazu trailed off and turned to Dark Biyomon.

"Oh… just say it… L would be bad!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Bad Girl…. JERI?!Part 2. This time there too late to get through to Leomon and tough girl Jeri enters the scene… 

Authors notes: ok in case you got confused with the conversation Dark Biyomon was underlined, Kazu was bold and L was italics****


End file.
